We Fought, We Talked and We Kissed
by Asphodel Chestnut
Summary: Rose Weasley is the smartest girl Hogwarts has ever known, besides from her mother of course. But what happens when that Malfoy boy ends up being a genius in everything and beats her in every test? This is one challenge Rose won't be able to study for.


_Rose Weasley is the smartest girl Hogwarts has ever known, besides from her mother of course. But what happens when that Malfoy boy ends up being a genius in everything and beats her in every test? This is one challenge Rose won't be able to study for. _

* * *

_We Fought, We Talked and we Kissed_

* * *

**Ch.1 September The First - Rose POV**

"Goodbye, Rose. Make sure you look after your brother," said my mother, Hermione Granger-Weasley as we stood on the platform, the Hogwarts Express behind us as we said our goodbyes.

"I will," I promised, as I let her kiss me on the forehead. Apparently my father had some important business meeting with my uncle Harry at the Ministry of Magic, so he couldn't come. Hugo, my little brother, was already on the train and with his fourth-year friends. The train whistled again, making me jump both from excitement and nerves. I was beginning my last and final year at Hogwarts today. I couldn't believe how far I'd come since my first year.

I remember standing on this very platform six years ago, already wearing my brand new Hogwarts robes. I cringed at the memory. No wonder Albus was my only friend, then again, he had his own group of boys he hung out with. I would sit with them every now and then but they would talk about Quidditch and other things that didn't interest me, so I was pretty much by myself for my years at Hogwarts. But I didn't really care. I don't let anything get in the way of my academics.

Anyway, back to the point. I climbed on board the Hogwarts Express, eager to leave (of course I would still miss my parents, though) and start a brand new school year of magic and learning.

I'm the smartest girl Hogwarts has ever seen, right after my mother of course. I pass every test in a breeze. Even if there were someone smarter than me, I wouldn't let him or her stop me from topping the year academically, which is my main goal in life.

I want to pass my N.E.W.T's with perfect Out-standings, which means I better start studying now if I want to achieve that.

I remember my father always told me that hard work really pays off in the long run, and since he's my father I listen to anything he tells me.

Except when it's about Quidditch.

I find an empty compartment, and keep myself occupied by re-reading Hogwarts: A Revised History for the ten millionth time already. I don't care if people call me crazy for reading a book that's over a thousand pages long, I'll show them when I become the next Minister for Magic.

Maybe not just yet.

* * *

_Scorpius POV _

I gave my mother one last quick hug goodbye and boarded the train. I smirked at a couple of scared-looking first years, who were huddled together against the wall of the train. I finally found a specific compartment, and I felt my smirk widen.

"Hey, Weasley." I greeted nonchalantly as I saw her sitting by herself, reading Hogwarts: A Revised History for the hundredth time already. Honestly, doesn't she ever do anything else but read?

Weasley glanced up and her eyes narrowed instantly when she saw who I was. I couldn't help but grin at her glaring at me; it was something I'd gotten used to over the past six years.

"What do _you _want, Malfoy?" she snarled at me.

I held my hands up in mock surrender. "Woah there, I was only coming in to say hello, what's wrong with that?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Rose asked, her eyes still narrowed.

I recoiled slightly. "Uh, no thank you. Anyway, so tell me-" I sat down in the seat right next to her, which annoyed her greatly. I smiled at that.

"—What's your plan for this year?" I finished. I didn't wait for her to reply. "No—wait, don't tell me! You're going to _STUDY_!"

I burst out laughing at her reaction, but she ended up smacking me in the arm with the corner of her book. I really wish it were a leather bound book like all our other textbooks were.

"Ow! What the hell Weasley?" I grumbled, rubbing my arm from where she hit me.

Weasley just smirked and continued reading. "Whatever." I grumbled, standing up and leaving her alone.

The compartment door slammed behind me, I didn't really care about the noise and the possibility of attracting the teachers' attention. I found my friends in a separate compartment a few doors down.

"Hey, Malfoy, where do you think you've been? We told you to meet us at exactly eleven!" Corner Zabini questioned angrily. He was the main leader in our group of four. The two other boys were Michael Zeaum (nobody could ever really pronounce his surname right) and Jordan McLaggen; all of us were in Slytherin.

"I was just with Weasley," I replied to Corner. I sat down next to Mitch (that was Michael's nickname for us) and took advantage of the full seat, stretching fully out, making myself comfortable.

"Weasley? Again? Why?" he demanded. I caught a whiff of his breath. When was the last time he brushed his teeth?

"What does it matter to you, anyway?" I accused.

"I know what they were doing," said Mitch, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

I scoffed. The very thought—made me want to throw up. "Shut up, you know I would never get with Weasley. Too smart for my own good!" I shouted at Mitch.

"Too smart for anyone's good, really…" I heard Jordan mutter. He was the quietest of us and often came to use in our schemes and plans because he was extremely smart and sneaky.

"Oh why don't you just shut your mouths and mind your own business. Who cares about Weasley, anyway…"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! Please leave a review telling me if you want me to continue. I know my first chapter might not seem that interesting and exciting, but there will be a lot more to come in future updates. Follow and favourite if you want more! **


End file.
